My Color
| Recorded = 2004-2012 | Genre = R&B | Length = 551 min. | Language = | Label = STUDIOSEVEN Recordings | Director = | Producer = Various | Compiler = | Reviews = | Chronology = | Last album = Maycon Narenoraid B-Emotion 2010 "Twnt-3" (2011) | This album = My Color (2012) | Next album = ''-'' | Misc = }} My Color is Maycon Narenoraid's sixth DVD. As it was released to commemorate Maycon's 10th anniversary in the music industry, it contains almost all of Maycon's music videos. It misses "Beautiful, a special single released, also to commemorate his 10th Anniversary. But, it includes the music video for one of the b-sides, "Décimo Aniversário", a new song written especially for his 10th anniversary. The DVD also contains unseen bonus footage, like making-ofs and more. Limited edition This is his first DVD to not have a limited edition. However, the DVD came with a special book, containing photos from 2004 to 2011, on Maycon's career, it also came with a poster and stickers. Track List Disc 1 Music Videos # Take Your Hand # I Pray # Star # Boogie Tonite # The Macking Game # Locked Up # B.I.T.C.H. # Baby Boy # Fight # I Miss You # Confession # Rain On Me # Drunk # Bad Boy # Dip it Low # Should I Go # Never Leave You # Movies # Décimo Aniversário Disc 2 Bonus Movies # Documentary: Maycon Narenoraid B-Emotion 2004 "Eighteen" and Verizon Wireless Presents Maycon Narenoraid # Documentary: Maycon in Indonesia 2004 #: Miles Away from Home # Studio Recording # Music Videos Making-of # Documentary: Maycon Narenoraid Tour 2005 "Miles Away from Home" #: Dark Angel # Studio Recording # Music Videos Making-of # Documentary: Maycon Narenoraid G-Emotion Tour 2007 "Dark Angel" # Documentary: Maycon Narenoraid G-Emotion Dark Party Stage 2007 "Twenty" -Eternal Memories- #: Redwood Tree # Studio Recording # Music Videos Making-of # Documentary: Maycon Narenoraid Tour 2009 "Redwood Tree" # Documentary: Maycon Narenoraid Tour 2009 "Redwood Tree" Final at Knebworth #: Maycon Narenoraid # Studio Recording # Music Videos Making-of # Documentary: Hey! It's Maycon Tour 2010-2011 # Documentary: MAYCON NARENORAID 1st COUNTDOWN 2010-2011 in Asia # Documentary: Maycon Narenoraid Trip to South Korea # Trailer: Maycon Narenoraid B-Emotion 2011 "24/7" and LAST # Interview with The Brasilian Boyz # Recording + Making-of Video Clip "Décimo Aniversário" Disc 3 Commercials # Take Your Hand (Type-A) # Take Your Hand (Type-B) # Take Your Hand (Type-C) # Maycon Narenoraid B-Emotion 2004 "Eighteen" / Verizon Wireless Presents Maycon Narenoraid # Debut Short-Movie+Live Films (Type-A) # Debut Short-Movie+Live Films (Type-B) # Miles Away from Home (Type-A ~Maycon's commentary~) # Miles Away from Home (Type-B) # I Pray # Star / Maycon Narenoraid Tour 2005 "Miles Away from Home" # Live Tour '05 "Miles Away from Home" (DVD) # Through the Summer (Type-A) # Through the Summer (Type-B) # Through the Summer (Type-C) # Through the Summer (Type-D) # Maycon Narenoraid B-Emotion 2006 "Nineteen" # Dark Angel (Type-A ~Maycon's commentary~) # Dark Angel (Type-B ~Angel's Chronicles digest mini-drama~) # Dark Angel (Type-C ~Music Videos~) # Baby Boy / Maycon Narenoraid G-Emotion Tour 2007 "Dark Angel" # Fight / Maycon Narenoraid G-Emotion Dark Party Stage 2007 "Twenty" -Eternal Memories- # Maycon Narenoraid Turnê 2008 (Type-A) # Maycon Narenoraid Turnê 2008 (Type-B ~Com comentários de Maycon~) # Maycon Narenoraid G-Emotion Tour 2007 "Dark Angel" At Tokyo Dome (DVD) # I Miss You / Maycon Narenoraid B-Emotion 2008 "2NE1" # Redwood Tree (Type-A ~Maycon's commentary~) # Redwood Tree (Type-B) # Confession / Maycon Narenoraid Tour 2009 "Redwood Tree" # Rain On Me / Maycon Narenoraid Tour 2009 "Redwood Tree" # Maycon Narenoraid Turnê 2010 # Maycon Narenoraid Tour 2009 Final at Knebworth (DVD) # The Real Dark Angel (Type-A) # The Real Dark Angel (Type-B) # The Real Dark Angel (Type-C) # The Real Dark Angel (Type-D) # The Real Dark Angel (Type-E) # Maycon Narenoraid (Type-A ~Maycon's commentary~) # Maycon Narenoraid (Type-B) # Should I Go? / Never Leave You (Type-A ~Should I Go? edition~) # Should I Go? / Never Leave You (Type-B ~Never Leave You edition~) # Movies / Maycon Narenoraid B-Emotion 2010 "Twnt-3" # Hey! It's Maycon Tour 2010-2011 # MAYCON NARENORAID 1st COUNTDOWN 2010-2011 # Maycon Narenoraid B-Emotion 2010 "Twnt-3" (DVD) # Maycon Narenoraid B-Emotion 2011 "24/7" and LAST # Beautiful (Type-A ~Beautiful edition~) # Beautiful (Type-B ~You Make Life So Good edition~) # Beautiful (Type-C ~Décimo Aniversário edition~) # My Color (Type-A ~Music Videos~) # My Color (Type-B ~Bonus Movies~) # My Color (Type-C ~CMs Retrospective~) # My Color (Type-D ~History~) Category:2012 DVDs Category:DVDs Category:Maycon Narenoraid DVD